ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DeAngelo Williams
Entrance Description Strobe lights of blue and yellow, flash throughout the arena. Nelly is heard over the PA system, as the crowd stands, and cheers on their favorite black man. "Mmmmm You can find me in St. Louie Where the gun play, ring all day (na na na) Some got jobs and some sell yay' Others just smoke and fuck all day" DeAngelo appears from the back, to a huge pop from the EPW crowd. He throws up his hands, as a massive amount of golden pyro shoot into the air. "I'm from the home of Red Fox, Ced the Entertainer Jetting off with Brian Cox, I'll see you later Maybe not 'cause I got something hot In the Navigata, waiting in the parking lot A Bad Boy, on a Ryde Ruff-er than The LOX I keep 'em both cocked, need her ass the bring it Now tell me boys have you seen her? Have you seen her, nine millimeter" DeAngelo struts down the rampway, with a look of confidence on his face. He slides under the bottom rope, and into the ring. "Like a boom boom boom, who is it? It's Jackie Frost, the one who's getting where he at And he told you who's the boss I'm like a human hot sauce Thinking I'll burn your thoughts Your information was false I'll show you just what it costs In the M I crooked letter crooked letter O U R I No one could do it better" DeAngelo Williams taunts to the crowd, by climbing each turnbuckle, crossing his arms, and smiling. Hundreds and hundreds of camera flashes, flicker throughout the arena. "My daddy told me that I'm supposed to bust Don't be provoking us It ain't no joke in us Just the north south east west coasting us You can find me in St. Louie Where the gun play, ring all day (na na na) Some got jobs and some sell yay' Others just smoke and fuck all day" As the music is cut, DeAngelo rests up against the turnbuckle, awaiting the match to begin. Basic moves * Belly to Belly Suplex * Germen Suplex * Armbar takedown, into armbar submission * Hammerlock DDT * Sleeper hold * Running Knee Lift * Standing Dropkick * Eurepean Uppercuts * Running Neckbreaker * Spinebuster * Hurricanrana * Cobra Clutch Backbreaker * Diving Elbow Drop * Snapmare, usually followed up by a hard kick to the back * Fishermen's Suplex Finishers * Thunderstruck (Tiger Driver) * The Ghetto Express (The FU) * Finger Lickin' Chicken Wing Cross-face (Chicken wing cross-face) Other signature moves * Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle * Missile Dropkick from the top rope Weapon of choice * Taser Wrestlers Biography * Born in Atlanta, Georgia into a very rich home. * His father was Keith Williams. Keith Williams was a former TE for the Washington Redskins, and played for that team for 13 years before retiring. * DeAngelo was an outstanding WR for his high school team, the Atlanta Eagles. He had 1482 yards, and 13 touchdowns. There High school took state, and DeAngelo Williams received an offer to join the Detriot Lions. He went to there tryout camp, and did very well, but got injered one day during practice. He blew out his knee. Due to this, the Lions cut him from the team, and wished him good luck. DeAngelo had to have surgery, and went threw rehab. In 7 months, DeAngelo Williams was back to his normal self, but the lions had lost interest in him. DeAngelo still wanted to stay active, so he joined a little wrestling company called ACW - Atlanta Championship Wrestling. He won the ACW campionship title, and held it for 14 months. ACW grew very large, as DeAngelo Williams was the main attraction... The cocky, speedy, amazing superstar received offers from big companys such as ROH, TNA, and EPW. He was going to sign with TNA, but they wanted to use him as a big face to the crowd, which he didn't like, so instead, he signed with EPW. * DeAngelo used to be in a stable called G.O.D. (aka Greatness on Demand). The stable includes DeAngelo Williams, and Todd Quality. Managed by Felipe Salarose. * DeAngelo Williams is the single-best rapper in EPW and REW history. He can put words together better than Paris Hilton can put together a sex tape. On many occasions, DeAngelo has put down some of E-Fed's best with his mighty raps. Category:Wrestlers